Chiquitita
by Saphir Neyraud
Summary: [[ YohxAnna ]] A los diez años, entre los bosques de Izumo... una pequeña receta para la felicidad


**EDITADO: 16 de Enero del 2007**

Borré la song (recordemos que están prohibidos los songfics en este website). Y aproveché de cambiar unos dedazos horrorosos... se nota que he mejorado algo. ¿No? La verdad podrá ser tierno, pero... no sé, siento algo en la boca del estómago.

**Dedicatoria:**

A **Ann Shail **que por ella hice este fic

**Disclaimer:**

Shaman King - Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chiquitita**

**Chiquitita, dimelo tu  
en mi hombro aqui llorando  
cuenta conmigo ya  
para asi seguir andando**

_(Abba)_

-Creo que terminamos por hoy, Yoh - comentó Yohmei, terminando su posesión.

-¡SI!

El niño de 10 años comenzó a correr alegremente hasta la mansión Asakura, seguido de cerca por su espíritu acompañante, Matamune.

-... y cuando llegue a mi casa voy a hacerme un graaaaaaaaaaan vaso de jugo de naranjas - iba comentandole a su espíritu - ... y me voy a mi habitación a escuchar toooooodos mis discos de Bob, hasta la noche, y despues...

-¡Amo Yoh, cuidado! - le advirtió Matamune, pero ya era tarde.

Yoh fue a parar al suelo, llevando consigo a una joven de aproximadamente su misma edad, de cabello rubio y tez pálida.

-Se lo dije - murmuró el felino, más para sí que para su dueño.

-A...Anna... lo siento mucho - dijo Yoh, tratando de tomar su mano para levantarla, más fue apartado de un fuerte empujón.

-¡Porque no te fijas por donde vas, Asakura! - exclamó ella, levantándose por sus propios medios e intentando retomar su marcha.

Siendo detenida por su prometido.

-Pero, Annita, fue un accidente.

-¡No me importa!. ¡Suéltame! - dijo, lanzándole una breve mirada de furia, en la que Yoh pudo percatarse que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Anna se zafó de la mano que le sujetaba y corrió en dirección al bosque.

-Creo... que le dolió mucho el golpe - comentó torpemente el joven Asakura.

-A mí me pareció que estaba triste, amo Yoh - replicó Matamune, observando a la joven alejarse.

-¿Triste? - Yoh fijó su mirada en el punto en que su prometida había desaparecido. _"¿Por que esta triste?" _pensó, preocupado. -¡Anna! - llamó, mientras se internaba en los árboles del bosque.

-¿Seguro no quiere que le acompañe, amo Yoh? - preguntó su espíritu.

-No, Matamune, estaré bien.

-Si me necesita, solo llámeme.

-Lo haré.

El shaman se internó en el bosque, cubierto en penumbras. Llamó una, dos, tres veces, sin obtener respuesta. Luego de caminar un poco más, con el estómago rugiéndole de hambre, pensando en pedirle ayuda a Matamune para que la encontrara, le oyó.

Estaba sentada junto a un árbol, sollozando. Al mirarla, Yoh sintió en su interior una punzada de dolor que jamás había tenido antes. Sintió una enorme necesidad de ayudarle, aunque sabía que con ella... no sería nada fácil.

-¿Anna? - la llamó.

Ella fijó sus ojos empapados en lágrimas en los de él, preocupados e inocentes.

-¿Por que me seguiste? Vete - ordenó, a pesar que la voz le temblaba.

El shaman no se movió.

-No me voy a ir hasta que me digas que te pasa, Annita - dijo Yoh, intentando que su voz sonara firme y dulce al mismo tiempo.

La mirada húmeda de la aprendiz de Kino se desvió de la de su prometido, y la fijó en el suelo.

_"Nunca había bajado la mirada antes" _pensó Yoh, sintiendo en su interior, nuevamente, punzadas de pena.

-Annita, recuerda que estamos comprometidos. Si tienes algún problema... puedes decírmelo, confía en mi.

-Yo no confío en nadie - dijo Anna, secamente.

-¿Por que no?

-Porque todos son unos malditos hipócritas - dijo Anna, cargando cada palabra con odio y frustación, e inmediatamente vino a su garganta un nuevo sollozo, que apagó rápidamente.

_"Y pensar que siempre la vi como alguien de hierro" _pensó el Asakura _"Y resulta que es una persona como todas las demás" _Sintió una leve sensación de alegría al pensar que, entonces, Anna también podía sentir emociones como los demás seres humanos.

-¿Por que no te vas de una maldita vez? - le dijo Anna, mientras lágrimas amargas caían de su rostro. Al verlas, Yoh se dió cuenta que prefería ver a esa chica fría y sin emociones, antes que sufriendo.

-Porque quiero ayudarte - insistió.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, esperando uno de sus golpes. Pero parecía tan agobiada por su tristeza que ni siquiera hizo el amago de apartarlo.

-¿Sabes, Annita? Yo no se el problema que tu tienes en este momento, así que no te puedo ayudar como quisiera - comenzó a hablar Yoh, mientras fijaba su mirada en los leves rayos de Sol que entraban a travez del follaje - pero pienso que la vida es muy maravillosa para estar triste en ella - rió - los problemas no deben quitarnos la capacidad de ser felices.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo - comentó Anna con irritación - tu vida ha sido perfecta.

-Quizas no haya pasado vivencias como las tuyas - comentó el shaman - pero... yo siempre he querido tener un amigo... y por ser un shaman, todos me tienen miedo y nadie se me acerca - rió con tristeza - mis únicos amigos son los espíritus.

Anna le miró. A pesar de tener su típica sonrisa en el rostro, su mirada era más bien triste.

-Lo lamento - murmuró Anna, con la vista gacha.

Yoh la miró y le sonrió.

-Es triste, pero aún así busco mi felicidad en otras cosas.

-¿Como cuales? - preguntó la rubia. No sabía como se había interesado en la conversación de Yoh, pero lo había hecho.

-¿No lo ves? - susurró Yoh - como en este bosque, mira que bonitos se ven los árboles con la poca luz que le llega del Sol.

Anna observó a su alrededor, y pudo comprobar que Yoh tenía razón.

-La felicidad se puede encontrar en las cosas más simples - murmuró Anna. Yoh la miró, y se sorprendió al ver en el rostro de su prometida una sutil sonrisa.

**oOo**

Poco después, salieron juntos del bosque.

-Annita ¿Recuerdas que te dije que busco mi felicidad en cosas bonitas?

-Si - respondió Anna, sin darle mucha importancia

-Jijijiji ¿Puedo buscar mi felicidad en ti?

Anna se volteó a verlo por unos segundos, para luego retirar la vista con un ligero sonrojo

-_Baka _- murmuró, alejandose rápidamente de él

-¿Que dije?


End file.
